1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid detection, and more particularly to an apparatus to detect leakage of small amounts of fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plumbing, fluid valves, and machinery using fluids such as washing machines, household and industrial fluid distribution and collection systems, both antiquated and new, become more leak prone with increased metal fatigue caused by exposure to vibration, chemical corrosion in fluid containers and conductors, electro-galvanic corrosion caused by dissimilar metals and electrical stimulation, and improper installation. In addition, many plumbing fixtures and machinery using fluids have not been replaced in a timely manner due to economic and environmental restrictions. Much of the currently installed and in-use plumbing, fluid valves, and machinery using fluids are well beyond their design life time, and more are failing every day from design flaws and material defects resulting in fluid leaks and unintentional fluid discharge. With the growing demand to extend the life-time of fluid related systems, there is an increased demand for a practical and cost effective methodology to detect and control fluid leaks.
Thus, there is a need for an effective fluid detection sensor to detect fluid leaks and fluid discharges from fluid systems such as plumbing, fluid valves, and machinery using fluid.